gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn
is a light novel and OVA that takes place within the popular Universal Century timeline. The novels are written by popular Japanese author Harutoshi Fukui, with character and mechanical designs provided by Yoshikazu Yasuhiko and Hajime Katoki, respectively, and music by Hiroyuki Sawano. Setting The novel begins in UC 0001, at the very beginning of human space colonization, with the Laplace Incident, a major event that influences the course of human history forever. The main story takes place in UC 0096, three years after the events of Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack and seventeen years after the One Year War. Organizations Earth Federation *Londo Bell *ECOAS Earth Federation Space Forces Special Task Group. A newly put together group that is in charge of hunting down the Neo Zeon remnants. Known as the Manhunter unit. Neo Zeon *"The Sleeves" This is the name of the Neo Zeon remnants are known as. After the second Neo Zeon movement, the remaining Neo Zeon troops are gathered by Full Frontal at the ruins of a resource asteroid. Vist Foundation The Vist Foundation manipulates the Earth Federation and Anaheim Electronics from behind the scenes. Hoping to create a new world, the Foundation attempts to hand over a certain secret to the Neo Zeon remnants known as the Sleeves. This will mean the opening of Laplaces Box, which holds a great secret tied to the origins of the Universal Century. Anaheim Electronics Anaheim Electronics is a fictional civilian manufacturing company originally produced a wide range of technological applications from consumer electronics to battleships and even space colonies. Bow Anaheim Electronics creating advanced mobile weapons for any faction that would be willing to pay, then selling the same technology to the former's enemy. Characters Civilian *Banagher Links - A boy who is a student at Anaheim Industry Technical School in the colony "Industrial 7". *Audrey Burne - A girl from a noble family, whose life changes after she meets Banagher. *Takuya Irei - Another student of Anaheim Industry Technical School and also Banagher's roommate. *Micott Bartsch - A girl who commutes to a high school adjacent the Anaheim Industry Technical School. *Ester - A friend of Micott who attends at the same school. *Beltorchika Irma - A former member of Karaba, she works as a freelance police informer. *Kai Shiden - A journalist who was once an MS pilot during the One Year War, he is contacted by a federal senator to dig up information on the mysterious "Laplace's Box". Vist Foundation *Cardeas Vist - Grandchild of Syam Vist, second generation head of the Vist family. *Gael Chan - He is Cardeas's secretary and bodyguard *Syam Vist - He came into possession of a strange object called "Laplace" and through underworld connections he married into the Vist family and became the head of the influential Vist Foundation. Anaheim Electronics *Martha Vist Carbine - Cardeas' younger sister. She married into the Carbine family which established Anaheim Electronics. *Alberto Vist - A staff of Anaheim Electronics who board the Nahal Argama to stop the opening of the "Laplace's box". *Aaron Terzieff - An Anaheim Electronics engineer who participated in the RX-0 development project as part of the armor materials division. Neo Zeon/"The Sleeves" *Full Frontal - The mysterious leader of the Neo Zeon remnant forces who is described as the "2nd coming of Char". *Suberoa Zinnerman - Captain of "Garancieres". *Marida Cruz - A female pilot of the MS "Kshatriya" on board the Garancieres. *Angelo Sauper - A MS pilot of "The Sleeves" and team leader of the Frontal bodyguards *Flaste Schole - He is a crew member of the freighter Garencieres. *Gilboa Sant - He is a pilot of the Geara Zulu. *Hill Dawson - Captain of the Rewloola-class. Earth Federation *Riddhe Marcenas - MS pilot of Earth Federation's Londo Bell team. *Ronan Marcenas - Riddhe's father, an important member of the Earth Federation Central Council. *Ricardo Marcenas - Supported by the liberal group, he became the first prime minister of the Federal Government. *Otto Midas - The captain of the Londo Bell ship "Nahel Argama". *Liam Borrinea - A female officer and second in command. *Daguza Mackle - The commander of ECOAS. *Mihiro Oiwakken - A newly appointed female officer onboard the Nahel Argama. *Hasan - A military physician assigned to the assault landing ship Nahel Argama. *Conroy Haagensen - The second in command of the ECOAS 920 special forces team. *Bright Noa - A veteran of the One Year War, he is the commander of the Londo Bell forces. Republic of Zeon *Gilligan Eustace - An army captain and a member of the right-wing political group "Association of the Wind". *Monaghan Bakharov - A politician and defense minister, he is the son of former prime minister Darcia Bakharov. Garvey Family *Mahdi Garvey - Head of the powerful Garvey family and president of the industrial giant, "Garvey Enterprises", that deals with solar energy. He expresses strong anti-Federation sentiments and is a Neo Zeon sympathizer. *Lonnie Garvey - Daughter of Mahdi Garvey, she is very critical of her fathers' view of the Earth Federation. Episode List Mechanics Civilians *TOLRO-800 "Torohachi" Earth Federation Mobile Weapons *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam **RX-0 Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" *D-50C Loto *MSA-003 Nemo *MSA-005K Guncannon Detector *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus *RAG-79 Aqua GM *RAS-96 Ankusha *RGM-86R GM III *RGM-89D Jegan *RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) *RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan *RGM-89S Stark Jegan *RGM-96X Jesta **RGM-96X Jesta Cannon *RGZ-95 ReZEL **RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type *RMS-106 Hizack *RMV-1 Guntank II Support Units *Nahel Argama *Clop class *Columbus class *Dogosse Gier class (General Revil) *Irish class battleship *Salamis class space patrol cruiser Neo-Zeon Mobile Weapons *MSN-06S Sinanju *NZ-666 Kshatriya *YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu *AMS-129 Geara Zulu **AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) **AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Unit) **AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Gilboa Sant Unit) *AMS-129M Zee Zulu *AMS-119 Geara Doga **AMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Weapons Type *AMA-X7 Shamblo *AMX-003 Gaza-C *AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type *AMX-006 Gaza-D *AMX-009 Dreissen *AMX-101K Galluss-K *MS-06V Zaku Tank *MS-09G Dowadge *MS-21C Dra-C *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-106CS Hizack Custom *RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" *RMS-192M Zaku Mariner *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" Support Units *Garencieres *Endra-class *Mad Angler class *Musaka class *Rewloola-class battleship Republic of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-106CS Hizack Custom *RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" Vehicles and Support Units *Chivvay Kai class *Musai Kai class Vist Foundation *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Picture Gallery ImgMain_01.jpg|Gundam Unicorn promo poster 51YTNMy4XuL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Day of The Unicorn Blu-Ray Cover Msg-uc-1.jpg|DAY OF THE UNICORN (Volume.01) Msg-uc-2.jpg|DAY OF THE UNICORN (Volume.02) Unicorn-vol-5.jpg|THE SPECTER OF LAPLACE (Volume.05) Unicorn-vol-6.jpg|IN THE DEPTHS OF A GRAVITY WELL (Volume.06) Gundam unicorn 1.jpeg|Gundam Unicorn 1 gundam unicorn 2.jpeg|Gundam Unicorn 2 Gundam UC Episode 3 'The Ghost of Laplace' Posters.jpg|Gundam UC Episode 3 'The Ghost of Laplace' Poster Gundam UC Episode 3 'The Ghost of Laplace' Posters0.jpg|Gundam UC Episode 3 'The Ghost of Laplace' Poster uc7.jpg|Black Unicorn volume 7 uc_8.jpg|The Sky and the Stars volume 8 uc9.jpg|Over the Rainbow volume9 uc10.jpg|Over the Rainbow (Part 2) volume 10 _w_qjcwx.jpg ur6uo_yx.jpg unicorn-02.jpg| Blu-Ray Cover 86542_201104120883402001302578642c.jpg|Blu-Ray Cover References File:Gundam-unicover-ova-1.jpg| File:Gundam-unicover-ova-2.jpg| File:Gundam-unicover-ova-3.jpg| See also Preceded by: Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack Followed by (in time line): Mobile Suit Gundam F91 External Links *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn on Gundam-unicorn.net *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn on MAHQ.net Category:Universal Century Category:Series Category:Novels Category:OVAs